Shadow In The Shadows
by Shodow wolf '7
Summary: What does shadow spend his time doing all night long? Here is a small look into Shadows life. You will see there is more to shadow then meets the eye. When Raven gets hurt, there is only one person who would put their life on the line to save him. R


_**Shadow in the Shadows**_

_**As the last zoid exploded behind him Shadow felt the shock and heat of the zoid cores explosion behind him. He kept walking dropping a piece the zoids core from his mouth at the feat of his master's zoid.**_

"_**Good going Shadow" Raven said from his zoid somewhat in pain.**_

_**For reasons not even he knew he loved Raven. They were two of a kind both ruthless and not caring for life. But each had a need for the other, because they were both lonely. They had bonded through many a battle. Shadow would die serving his master if he had too. Shadow knew that under Raven's tough strong and evil outer shell he was a hurt and scared little boy that needed a friend. If there were nothing else to do he would die for Shadow. But oh well they had just destroyed the last base for today. They were far enough ahead of van to camp for the night Raven never liked to get to far from van he loved seeing van suffer by being so close to stopping his destructive campaigns, and yet to far to help the men at the base. But Shadow was not tired he did not want to go to sleep, Raven had been badly injured and had probably broken his rib and needed sleep badly. Shadow snuck off to do some scouting after Raven had gone to sleep. They were camping in a narrow canyon Raven liked it that way, so that his charged particle beam on his zoid could destroy anything approaching him. The beam left no escape from the canyon walls. Shadow deployed his wings and flew silent as an howl up the wall. Shadow planted his mighty feet on the edge of the canyon and looked both ways up and down the canyon there was nothing. Suddenly Shadow heard the click of a gun throng he turned his head to see a beat up man, a sole survivor from the base they destroyed. He must have been in the ruble. The sound of gun would certainly wake Raven up. Shadow decided the man would never fire the gun.**_

"_**Your mine now" said the man giving a small smirk**_

_**Shadow quickly whipped his tail up, knocking the gun from the mans hand. As the gun flew into the air, the mans face changed to a seen of horror as he saw his last defense fly through the air. Shadow swung his tail around to hit the man across the face sending him sprawling to the ground. The man started to get up for one last fight. But before he could fully get up Shadow once again swung his tail hitting the man in the head again finishing him off. Once he hit the ground Shadow saw a radio fall out of his back pocket. Shadow realized the situation in an instant the man had called for back up. He had to worn Raven, yet Raven was tired and hurt. Raven would not stand a chance in his condition. Shadow saw dust start to rise in the distance. He had to meet them fast before they got to close to wake Raven. So he put on full blasters and spread his wings wide as he flew through the air. Shadow knew what he had to do. So he stuck close to the ground flying three feet above ground. Yet he could not make them explode. Or he would wake his master Shadow knew to attack from this side would tell them were Raven was. The zoids looked to be command wolfs and Shield Ligers. Shadow went around them outside of their radar range and then circled back for a rear attack. By the time he showed on the radar he had already downed his first opponent. By breaking through the leg and then up through the cockpit killing the pilot instantly and then back out. the enemy quickly created a circle of defense for they had no idea what had just attack. When suddenly their radar blared and another zoid went down, the pilot with it. The Shadow took a quick break in the Shadow of ruins, invisible to the pilots. Shadow then saw more zoids coming there were about a hundred now and thirty of them were flying zoids. Shadow knew his time to act was now. Shadow went low again and was about to take his next victim out when it fired at him. Shadow was surprised then he figured that the radar on the flying zoids were warning the others of the attack. Those flying zoids had to go. Shadow dodged the shots by inches and still managed to shoot through the cockpit into the sky with wings deployed. Instantly he was under heavy fire from air and ground guns he slashed through a Redler, sending it crashing into a zoid on the ground. That gave Shadow an idea Shadow positioned himself to where when a ground zoid fired it would hit a flying zoid, and a flying zoids shots would hit a ground zoid. Before the pilots realized what had happened they had already fired and shot each other. Raven continued to fight weaving in and out of heavy fire and smashing through zoids never taking a break. Just twenty-five flying zoids and thirty ground zoids left but only Shadow was against them. He dove, swooped, ripped and slashed like an organoid gone mad. Fighting for his master Shadow then had an idea. He flew to an enemy flying zoid; it was a Triple S. one of only three there and fused to its zoid core. Taking control of it he locked the pilot in so that he could not eject knowing the enemy would have a hard time shooting at their own men. Now in control of the zoid Shadow deployed its blades and shredded the other two Triple S's to shreds. Suddenly there was a Redler on his tail firing. So Shadow deployed the head blade of his zoid. cut the engines and flipped backwards then put on full boosters causing the other zoid to charge straight into Shadows blade cutting the zoid in half. Then Shadow swooped down among the ground zoids and took out a few legs. Shadow even went directly under the head of one command wolf taking out all for legs and cutting it in half. Then swooped straight up into the air. But left Shadow an open target to the ground zoids suddenly Shadows zoid was shredded by bullets. When Shadow left the zoid core he shattered it making a huge explosion. That not only killed a few more zoids on the ground and in the air but left Shadow with a smoke screen to retreat in. Shadow went back to the ruins where he had before he has tired never had he ever faced so many opponents with out Ravens help. He felt over heated and about to crash but he had to push on. He could not let them find his master. There were only about twenty-five total left, nineteen on the ground, and six in the air. Shadow stood there in the Shadows as he always does it seems as though no matter what happens Shadow is always overlooked. Hidden in the Shadows many times he had saved Raven, but no one ever remembers that. They just remember that some how Raven had come back in a fight. Every time he would start to lose Shadow would come out of the Shadows and win the fight for him. But no one ever really noticed because during most of the fight he would be in the Shadows waiting for when his master needed it. Shadow liked it like that always underestimated Shadow would win. But this time he was on his own. His master was not here and even if he was he could not fight in the condition he was in. it was Shadow's duty to save him to protect his master no matter what the cost. Shadow went in for one last charge. The Redlers radar picked him up early they were ready for him or so they thought. Shadow charged in like usual staying close to the ground. Now under fire he weaved back and forth dodging missals and bullets that were kicking up dust just inches away. When he was just fifty meters away Shadow let out a roar then the next instant he was at his next victim he stopped for a second standing on the cockpit of a command wolf. Shadow roared ferociously at the pilot making him squirm and panic in his seat. Shadow used his tail and smacked the glass cracking it he then jumped down and flew through the zoids legs taking out the last leg. Then shooting like a bullet upwards he smashed through the zoid core of a Redler, leaving the pilot no time to evacuate and causing two other near by Redlers to burst into flames. The fight was almost over and the night was still young it was only about ten thirty at night Shadow had been in battle two and a half hours now and was feeling it. But Shadow pushed on for his master he then swooped down and smashed straight through the cockpit of a Shield Liger. Missiles and bullets were everywhere due to Shadows quick movements and he just seemed to be everywhere at the same time. And yet know where at all. Shadow suddenly felt something hit his wing he looked over to see a hole in his wing he had been shot the force of it sent Shadow to the ground but the damage was not enough to keep him grounded. Forgetting the pain Shadow pushed on. He ripped a leg off of a zoid he continued his attack slashing, smashing, and ripping until there were just two zoids left. The two captains one in a Shield Liger the other in a Redler. Shadow charged the Liger from behind but it had seen him coming and deployed its shield and whipped around. Shadow ran straight into it falling to the ground. Before Shadow knew what had happened the pilot of the Redler shot a net over Shadow. That electrocuted him badly sending shocks through his entire body, leaving him almost motionless. After the shock Shadow could not move easily. And was trapped by the net. The men of the two zoids cautiously walked up to him staring at him they had never seen an organoid up close then one of them said.**_

"_**It looks like Van's organoid only it's black." **_

_**Shadow roared loudly at the man he hated to be compared to zeek. He thought zeek was a pampered, butterfly chasing, childish, moronic organoid who needed to seriously grow up. **_

"_**Well lets take him back to the base and maybe get something extra for bringing in a captive" the Redler pilot said with a grin.**_

"_**Yeah they would probably want him alive for testing" said the Liger pilot.**_

"_**Yeah and what a captive he is… wait isn't this Ravens organoid!" the Redler pilot said getting excited.**_

"_**You know I think it is! Shadow that's its name" the Shield Liger pilot agreed.**_

"_**Oh man we are going to get paid a lot for this captive," said the Redler pilot.**_

"_**More importantly with this fella out of the way Raven has no Back up and from the reports I believe he is wounded now he is ours plus he has got to be close since we found his organoid" the Liger pilot said thinking it through.**_

"_**So what do we do now?" the Redler pilot asked.**_

"_**We bring him back to the base and once he is there we come back to look for Raven" the Liger pilot said almost amused at the simple question.**_

_**They loaded Shadow up to take him to the base. Shadow did not care about that he just did not want them to find Raven. He must stop them but how? Within minuets they were at the base, or so it was called. It looked like it was just a temporary base, with not much more then just tents, and one small structure that looked like it was some kind of prison. Shadow knew that was were he was going, so he tried his best to remember the surrounding tents, and to see what they were, the one right beside the prison on the west side looked to be the mess hall, then straight out looked to be the main desk. The across from that was an ammunitions place, that could certainly come in handy. Then behind the prison he saw what looked to be bunkhouse. Then on the other side of the prison than the mess hall was a look out tower, right in the middle and they're where four more towers, one at each corner of the facility. But Shadow did not see any zoids none at all. The camp base seemed to be unprotected. Maybe the army he defeated earlier was all they. Had now they only had two zoids? A Redler and a Shield Liger. Although the men in the towers looked heavily armed with armor piercing guns. There were no walls or even fences around the camp just the towers. Shadow knew that if indeed they only had two zoids they probably called for reinforcements by now. But they would not get here for at least a day. It was about eleven o'clock when they reached the base. Shadow had to get back to Raven. Shadow acted compliant and easy to handle and almost willing to go in the prison. After they checked in they unloaded Shadow took the net off but tied him to a leash and men with guns were escorting him. But he saw their mistake and acted on it just like the guy before, they got to close as they were walking, because of his willing attitude they got a little careless and got to close. Shadow ducked down and did a sweep with his tail knocking all of them to the ground. He then charged and head butted the two men holding the leash. Shadow had to get out soon he put on his boosters and spread his wings and started to fly away. But there was one thing he had to do still. He charged the Shield Liger and went straight for the zoid core. Now he had control of it he blasted the five towers with ease then destroyed the Redler, before it could take off. Then he blow up the ammunition tent sending up a mushroom cloud. Shadow smirked he always did like big explosions. Then he ripped straight through the Shield Liger's core, blowing it up. Then he charged away in the opposite direction that Raven was in. he went that way for about three miles then stopped and looked back. And saw the base in flames Shadow chuckled and said to himself**_

"_**Man those tents catch fire fast"**_

_**Then he saw something disturbing a hatch in the ground opened and out stepped eight Shadow Fox's. But instead of going towards Shadow they went the opposite way towards Raven. Shadow quickly boosted back towards the camp again. The Shadow Fox was a fast zoid. And Raven was not to far away so he had to stop them. He charged full speed ahead through the camp running into two people on his way sending them flying to the ground. The Shadow Fox's looked to have high-energy ion booster, which made them almost as fast as a lightning Saix. Shadow jetted up to them. Then remembered that Shadow Fox's have tail net guns so could not come from behind. So he came around to the side but each one had an omny directional 30 caliber Gatling gun on their backs. Then suddenly all eight stopped and put out a black smoke screen and with the radar on a Shadow Fox they could probably see Shadow. And Shadow had no idea if he was behind them or in front. Shadow knew there was only on option to go over and through the top that was the one place their guns could not shoot. Just as Shadow took off and left the ground he saw three net missiles with heavy fire break through the screen and smack right where he had been that was close then they laid heavy fire at him. Shadow quickly flew to the top which sent bullets flying everywhere cuz to them their radar said he was right in the cloud of smoke. But he was above it. Shadow noticed where there were gaps in the heavy fire, which meant that must be were the zoids. Were so he went and dove into the cloud at the first gap and quietly landed on the back of the Shadow Fox right behind the gun. Shadow swung his mighty tail and knocked the gun off. Then went down and ripped its leg off. Now on the ground he shot out at an angle ripping through the zoid core of another Fox. Then Shadow smashed through the cockpit of a Fox, then burst out above the smokescreen, only to dive right back in going straight through the body of a Fox. There was only three left but in all the smoke and flames Shadow could not find them he shot straight up and out of the cloud and saw that the last three Shadow Fox's had already escaped the cloud and was headed towards Raven. It was about one o'clock in the morning Shadow charged at the one Fox getting right above it and ready to rip but the pilot was good and side stepped the killer dive and shot at Shadow with his gun before Shadow could reach. Him the zoids stopped as Shadow charged and fired again. Shadow could not get close. The battle lasted for a long time with Shadow dodging nets, bullets and even a few strike laser claws. The battle went on for four hours with no success when finally Shadow got through the fire and ripped out the zoid core of the first Fox. Then they next two deployed their smoke hiding them Shadow raced to get above them he was followed by heavy fire. Once he reached the top every thing stopped. Shadow had to do something he charged into the cloud and thrashed around looking for the zoids but they were not there he shot back out of the cloud to see the Fox's running towards Ravens canyon edge it was now or never. Shadow put his boosters on full blast and shot into the air and charged, with the Fox's laying down heavy fire as they ran. Shadow swooped and dodge bullets ripping through the air just inches away . He quickly swooped below one Fox and ripped up through the cockpit as it was running. One down one more to go. They were just a mile from the edge. Shadow caught up with the last Fox just as it reached the edge it jumped over. But Shadow flew under it and blasted it to the other side of the canyon and cut straight through the cockpit. Shadow was way overheated and could barely walk but he went back to where Raven was it was five o'clock and Shadow went and laid down in the Shadows of the canyon wall he had laid there for about thirty minuets when he heard Raven say**_

"_**Shadow!!"**_

_**Weary and tired Shadows walked over to him.**_

"_**Why are you always in the Shadows why don't you ever do much" Raven said almost mocking him not wanting an answer "instead of just laying there doing nothing you could have stood watch or something to make yourself useful" Raven said. **_

_**Shadow at first looked confused then as soon as Raven turned back around Shadow smiled he liked being in the Shadows. **_


End file.
